Los invasores
by Blancanakano
Summary: Isaac y Miria están en medio de otra de sus disparatadas aventuras. [One Shot]


**Este fic va dedicado a Kali, porque me ha ayudado a escribirlo y porque sin Baccano! no la habría conocido.**

**Isaac y Miria son de mis perdonajes favoritos y siempre había querido escribir algo sobre elllos y aquí está, esepro que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

No recordaba Hollywood tan grande, realmente hacía años que no iba por la ciudad, desde que el abuelo Archivald se mudó al norte.

Necesitaba un bar, no podía pasarme todo el día en el coche y luego quedarme en el hotel, iba a darme claustrofobia. Así que cogí mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación nada más dejar las maletas.

Anduve dando vueltas por la zona un rato, hasta que encontré un bar de aspecto decente y sin dudarlo, entré.

El bar estaba prácticamente vacío, cosa asombrosa en esta ciudad. Después de echar un vistazo al lugar me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza. Al poco rato se me acercó un hombre con pinta de turista.

-¿Es usted de por aquí?

-En cierto modo sí.

-¿En cierto modo? –me miró con curiosidad mal disimulada desde detrás de su cerveza.

-Sí, mis abuelos son de aquí, yo pasaba los veranos con ellos cuando era niño- ¿Qué hacía contándole esto a un desconocido?

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Está de visita?

-Sí, hacía demasiado que no venía, esto ha crecido mucho en los últimos años.

-Yo nunca había estado en Hollywood antes, me parece un lugar extraordinario.

Después de toda esta charla banal ya me había terminado una cerveza e iba por la mitad de la segunda y me sentía más propenso a hablar con desconocidos sobre mi vida.

-Cuando era niño mi abuelo me contaba algunas historias increíbles sobre cosas que pasaban aquí cuando Hollywood era una ciudad recién nacida. Mi abuelo era policía, ¿sabe? –me recosté en la barra y miré fijamente al interior de mi jarra de cerveza.

-¿Hay alguna que le gustara en especial? –el hombre se apoyó a mi lado.

-Sí, hay una, aunque nunca llegué a creérmela del todo, era demasiado absurda.

-¿Le importaría contármela? No tengo gran cosa que hacer y me ha entrado curiosidad.

-Bueno, mi abuelo solía contármela así- y, sin pensarlo más empecé a narrar.

"Estaban en pleno Hollywood. Tenían una misión importante. Debían impedir que la Tierra fuera invadida por falsos actores. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era infiltrarse entre ellos para difundir el mensaje entre los pobres incautos que no se habían dado cuenta de qué pasaba. Todos ellos se maravillaban al ver a estas falsas celebridades y hasta se hacían fotografías con ellos. También planeaban "despojar" a estos impostores de sus disfraces para que el mundo viera lo que eran en realidad.

Ellos eran Isaac y Miria unos ladrones un tanto peculiares, eran parte de los inmortales."

-En este momento mi abuelo siempre me decía que me hablaría de los inmortales en otro momento pero nunca lo hizo.

-Continúe con la historia, no importa.

Y seguí contando.

"Además de ese hecho eran unas personas que siempre tenían unas empresas imposibles o absurdas y, esta, no iba a ser menos.

Habían conseguido unos disfraces de Charles Chaplin e iban por todo Hollywood paseándose sin rumbo aparente. De repente se les acercaron unos turistas a preguntarles si se podían hacer una fotografía con ellos.

-Sin problema señor- dijo Isaac poniendo una pose de héroe.

-Pero debemos avisarles…-continuó Miria mientras ponía la misma pose.

-QUE NO SOMOS EL CHARLES CHAPLIN REAL. Y NINGUNO DE LOS ACTORES QUE SE VAYAN A ENCONTRAR LO SERÁ, ES TODO UN PLAN- gritaron al unísono.

Los turistas se quedaron tan impactados que se pusieron para hacerse la foto como si fueran zombis y luego se alejaron en silencio, sin saber que pensar de esos dos individuos.

Isaac y Miri recobraron la compostura y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

-Isaac.

-¿Qué Miria?

-¿Nuestra misión está teniendo éxito?

-Por supuesto- Isaac levantó el pulgar y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Después de esta extraña escena, estos dos personajes siguieron dando vueltas y asustando a los turistas todo el día pero al llegar la noche…

Isaac y Miria se apostaron cerca de un bar al que solían ir los falsos actores, esperando a que llegaran. Cuando estaban suficientemente cerca los atacaban con su estrambótica forma de luchar y los dejaban fuera de combate, mientras se reían y hacían comentarios absurdos.

-Puedes irte, invasor –dijo Isaac a uno de los desafortunados mientras ponía su pie en el trasero del otro, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Pero esto nos lo quedamos nosotros- agregó Miria, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo mientras le enseñaba el disfraz de jefe indio que le habían quitado previamente.

-Así no podrás seguir con tus malvados planes-siguió Isaac, como si le leyera la mente a Miria.

Dicho esto le dio una patada al desdichado actor, que salió prácticamente volando y huyó corriendo.

-Isaac.

-¿Qué Miria?

-¿Es suficiente por hoy?

-Sí, Miria. Mañana seguiremos con nuestra noble tarea.

Dicho esto se dirigieron al hotelito en el que estaban hospedados.

Al entrar en la habitación casi los sepulta la montaña de disfraces que había acumulados al otro lado de la puerta, que cayeron como una avalancha cuando la abrieron. Esto atestiguaba todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que habían invertido en eliminar a los "invasores".

Miria se dejó caer encima de una de las camas, también llena de disfraces, y tiró la bolsa que lleva llena de lo mismo en el suelo.

-Isaac, esto es muy cansado –se quejó como los niños pequeños.

-Lo sé Miria pero es por el bien de la humanidad –la respondió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-. Seremos los salvadores del mundo.

-Eso suena bien –Miria cerró los ojos y sonrió, imaginándoselo.

Ambos estaban exhaustos así que se tiraron en sendas camas y se quedaron fritos en pocos instantes."

-Mmmm… -el turista me miraba mientras bebía de su cerveza, yo había estado totalmente abstraído contando la historia hasta ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté mientras pedía otra cerveza, hablar tanto me había secado la garganta.

-Nada… Todo parece demasiado… disparatado para ser verdad.

-Por eso le he dicho que nunca he sabido si era del todo verdad. ¿Quiere que siga contando?

-Sí, sí, sigue –me hizo un gesto mientras deba un trago.

-Bueno, a ver…

"A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con la salida del sol, para poder empezar con su tarea cuanto antes posible. Estaban entusiasmados, como siempre, y rápidamente salieron a la calle para seguir avisando a los turistas de la presencia de impostores después de desayunar en el hotel.

Dieron miles de vueltas y asustaron con su comportamiento a cientos de turistas, como venían ya haciendo un par de semanas. En este tiempo los figurantes habían ido desapareciendo y marchado de Hollywood ante el rumor de que había alguien que los atacara, por eso, aquella noche cuando fueron a uno de los sitios de costumbre a atacar a más "impostores" solo consiguieron encontrar a dos.

-Cuéntanos, invasor, ¿por qué estáis desapareciendo? –le preguntó Isaac al segundo que atacaron esa noche.

-¿Invasor? ¿Quién desaparece? –respondió el otro entre tartamudeos de miedo.

-Sí, los que os hacéis pasar por lo que no sois –siguió Miria, espachurrándole la naroz con el índice.

-Eh… ¿Los figurantes? ¿Gente como yo?

-SÍ –gritaron a la vez, emocionados porque iban a obtener la confesión de uno de estos seres.

-Pues… Esto ya no es seguro… Dejamos la ciudad… O la profesión…. Hay alguien que nos asalta –enarcó la ceja al decir esto último. Isaac y Miria se miraron con una cara de triunfo.

-¿Hemos conseguido evitar la invasión? –preguntó Miria dando botes de la emoción.

-Eh... Sí, la habéis detenido –el pobre hombre vio una oportunidad para escapar de estos dos.

Dicho esto le soltaron mientras gritaban de alegría y se abrazaban. Se dirigieron a un bar para celebrarlo y luego, un poco borrachos, volvieron al hotel.

Cuando se despertaron tenían algo de resaca pero aún así ambos se plantearon una pregunta. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Estuvieron un rato sentados en la cama, sin salir de ella, en silencio, pensando. Entonces Isaac rompió el silencio.

-Podemos ir a Boston.

-¿A Boston, Isaac? ¿Qué hay en Boston?

-Esto es el resultado de un razonamiento muy inteligenteMiria. Mira, en Boston hay muchos irlandeses, ¿no? Y los leprechauns son irlandeses, por lo tanto los leprechaun se habrán venido a Boston con los irlandeses. Así podemos ir a por su oro.

-Es un plan genial –a Miria le brillaban los ojos de la emoción-. ¡Eres un genio Isaac!

Después de esta conversación sin sentido alguno empaquetaron la mayoría de los disfraces que habían conseguido y se dirigieron a Boston"

-Y esta es la historia- terminé.

-Es extraña, ¿cómo se enteró de esto su abuelo?

-Realmente no lo sé, supongo que por las denuncias de los asaltados y los rumores. Pero creo que la mayoría es una historia inventada.

-Bueno, buenas noches, yo me retiro- se despidió el hombre mientras salía del bar, yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero daba igual.

Acabé la cerveza y también me marché.

De camino al hotel me crucé con un hombre y una mujer que reían. El hombre era moreno, llevaba patillas e iba vestido de cowboy y ella era rubia y llevaba un vestido rojo. No sé a quién me recordaban pero estaba seguro de que los conocía.


End file.
